Morastrum Altryb
Personality Morastrum is shy and quiet, usually preferring to stay silent than speak her mind in any comprehensible way. She's rather nervous, and can't stand being in the centre of attention for too long. If you can get past all that, though, she's a little ray of sunshine. Mora is curious about the world(s) around her, and usually very eager to learn. She's quite intelligent, but still has some of her naivety about her. Thanks to her upbringing, she does know quite a bit about putting on a face for the outside world (especially one that's not-so-nice). Every now and then, she has been seen trying to parade around an air of confidence and brashness comparable to that of her father. However, those acts don't tend to last long, either due to a lack of success or her just not being happy about it. Morastrum enjoys displaying this fake personality from time to time, but doesn't want others to believe that’s truly how she is. Relationships Family Mora, an only child, gets along very well with her father, despite what differences they might have. He's acted a little off since the incident happened, which worries her quite a bit. She hopes he's fine despite all that, though. And no, she doesn't know anything about her other parent, or any other members of her family. All she knows is that they're probably all dead, and that Magolor is uncomfortable talking about them. She has no desire to prod further, anyways. Friends She and Aster are currently only acquaintances, but she wishes to get closer to both him and Kaolin, who she has yet to interact with outside of class. Romance She is gay, and not in a relationship, but would like to have a girlfriend at some point in the future. Gallery Morastrum.png|'Basic' Mora Pledge Days Mora.png|Pledge Days(?) Mora Morablep.png|she blep Fashion Egg.png|Alternate outfit for Mora Mora Aesthetics.PNG|Morastrum aesthetic board Trivia * Mora is a reboot of Maura Delusory, an old and now-deleted OC of Jazz's from the Monster High Fandom wikia. * Morastrum is a portmanteau of a corruption of 'Maura', her original name, and 'astrum', meaning 'star' in Latin, and Altryb is a jumbled corruption of 'betrayal' which Jazz thought had a nice ring to it. * Unlike her previous iteration, Mora's stutter is genuine, and she is actually speaking English. * Mora has quite a bit of interest in games that have brought up multiple dimensions, timelines, or other things of the sort and where they might fit into their events. She's undoubtedly already pestered several Undertale kids about their timelines. * Her magic is a bright scarlet colour, as opposed to her father’s purple. * Needless to say, she wants absolutely nothing to do with the Master Crown, even if she has no say in the matter. * One really shouldn't trust her with their money. Or with anything requiring handling money. Not out of a lack of ability to handle it, or anything of the sort, but hey, it's kind of in her code, for LOG’s sake... * Thanks to some joking around, Jazz's headcanon voice for Mora is Shelby Rabara as Peridot, albeit slightly higher pitched. Despite its silly origin, she can't help but keep the voice around. Category:Jasmin231's OCs Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters girl Category:Girl Category:Nintendo